


Snowstorms and Cocoa

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowed In, cocoa, thekagakuroxmasevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko are stuck in his apartment thanks to a rather large snowstorm, but they manage to make the best of it. (written for the kagakuro christmas event on Tumblr #18 & #19 Cocoa and Snow Angels/Snowed In)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorms and Cocoa

Peering out the window, Kagami could see large snowflakes floating to the ground, coating the outside in a huge blanket of white. They were the type of snowflakes that weren't individual, but rather clumps of snowflakes altogether, and they were coming down in large quantities, coating the cars, trees, streets…anything within their reach outside. It didn't look like it would be stopping any time soon, not long before everything was completely coated in a heavy snowflakes and ice. 

He glanced back to Kuroko who was curled up on his couch with a book, the TV on and serving as nothing but background noise as he read. NIgou was here too, curled up in a small dog bed that Kagami had begrudgingly acquired for him, acknowledging the fact that chances were with Kuroko being here as often as he was, Nigou would be along too. Everything seemed rather peaceful, inside and out, but Kagami had a hunch that if the snow kept falling at this rate, they'd be hard pressed to be able to leave his apartment. 

"It's really coming down out there." He said, moving away from the window to grab the remote and change the channel to a local news station. Luckily enough they were on their weather segment, the woman hosting it commented that there was record snowfall to be expected tonight, and that it'd been recommended that citizens stay inside for tonight and not try to travel. Even the trains had been shut down. 

"I think you may be staying here tonight." Kagami commented, looking over at his partner, who looked up from his book. Kuroko watched the weather segment for a few moments before glancing over to the window, seeing large clumps of snow drifting down from the sky. 

"It certainly seems that way." Kuroko said, blinking up at him. "What should we do?" 

Kagami bit the inside of his cheek in thought, before it came to him. "How about you call your parents and let them know it's probably not safe to take a trip home tonight, and I'll take care of the rest?" He suggested. Kuroko nodded, bookmarked the page he was on in his book, and got up to get his cellphone and go into the other room where it was a little more quiet. 

While Kuroko busied himself with that, Kagami moved toward a closet in the hallway, opening it and gathering out several large blankets, setting them on the couch before making his way into the kitchen. There really was only one thing to do when they were snowed in like this: pile on the blankets and drink hot cocoa. And looking up out the window again at the snow now collecting on his balcony in large piles, Kagami had a feeling that would be all they _wanted_ to do if the weather kept up like this. 

It didn't take long to make up two big mugs of hot cocoa. It was the instant stuff, but Kagami knew neither of them minded that at all. He was just setting the mugs down on the coffee table as Kuroko wandered back into the living room, cellphone in his hand. 

"Mother agreed that it's probably too dangerous to travel right now." He informed him. Kuroko then paused for a second and then looked away, and Kagami could have _sworn_ he saw a blush take form on his cheeks for just a moment. "She told me to take good care of you in the meantime." 

Kagami couldn't help but laugh at that a little (Kuroko's parents weren't aware of their…relationship just yet but they did know they were close), and Kuroko actually looked sheepish for a moment before he noticed the cocoa and extra blankets. "Are we camping out on the couch?" He asked, giving a small smile. 

"Yup! I mean, it's not like we can go out and play basketball in this mess. Figured we should just get comfortable." Kagami replied with a grin, reaching out and unfolding the blankets as he moved to take up the length of the couch, making up a rather comfortable little nest on there before settling in and holding his arms out for Kuroko to join him. "So c'mere."

Before he even knew it, Kuroko had made his way over to him, wrapped himself up in a blanket and was now cuddled against him, leaning his back against Kagami's chest. 

"Taiga-kun _would_ try to go out and play basketball in the snow if he could." 

Kagami snorted, but he never denied it because…well, if he could get away with it, he probably totally would. Dammit, how did Kuroko always have his number like that? 

Instead of replying, Kagami busied himself with finding a program on TV to watch, then gathering the mugs and carefully handing one to Kuroko. Kuroko sipped at his cocoa and gave a soft sigh, and Kagami swore he felt his heart flutter in his chest just at that simple action. He never understood how, but his boyfriend always had this…unintentional way of making him feel…well…it was indescribable, really. But good. Really, really good. Even just through tiny things like that. 

Kagami took a sip of his own cocoa before setting it back down onto the coffee table and wrapping his arms around his small boyfriend, leaning in to gently nuzzle at this temple. Kuroko hummed before moving to set his own drink down and just cuddle back against them in the little blanket nest they had made for themselves. 

He tilted his head to look down at his partner, noting that he now had something of a cocoa mustache thanks to his drink. "Hang on…" He said, gesturing to his face. "You got…something right there…" 

Kuroko looked slightly confused for a moment before Kagami gently placed a hand underneath his chin, tilting his head back a little until their lips met in a upside down kind of kiss, Kagami kissing away the chocolate from Kuroko's mouth. Kagami couldn't help but give a satisfied smile when they pulled away, seeing Kuroko blush slightly in response. 

"That got it." 

Kuroko seemed to blush just a bit darker before snuggling down against him just a little more. 

"I think Taiga-kun likes to take advantage of the moment sometimes." 

"Maybe just a little." Kagami replied with a grin. "You don't really mind, do you?" 

"Mm…no. I suppose I don't." 

Kagami could almost hear the small smile in Kuroko's reply, and with that, he responded by giving his partner a gentle squeeze, Kuroko humming in response. 

They stayed as they were for awhile, sipping cocoa, talking about how bad the snow was, the fact that there was a game on tonight that they were both looking forward to watching, and making plans for what Kagami would cook for dinner later tonight, both their mugs dwindling down to empty as they stayed in their cozy spot in front of the TV. 

This was probably the best way to spend their afternoon, into the evening. Just them, warm together on the couch, the outside a complete, cold quiet, the inside warm with nothing but the sound of the TV on low, and Nigou's soft breathing as he slept. It was times like this when this big apartment Kagami lived in seemed like home the most. Usually it felt almost too big, too empty, but when Kuroko was here, just like this? That was when it really seemed like he was right exactly where he should be. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Kuroko shifted, turning around to curl up against his chest, laying down on his stomach, sprawled on the couch. Kagami welcomed the change in position, settling in to make things more comfortable as he rewrapped his arms around his smaller partner. 

"Comfortable?" He asked, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips, half in amusement, half because the sight of his boyfriend curled against him like this was heart-meltingly adorable. 

"Very." Kuroko replied, his voice somewhat muffled as he nuzzled into his chest. 

Kagami couldn't help but snort, reaching and pulling up the blanket around his boyfriend a little better, covering his shoulders and making something of a little cocoon for the both of them. He heard Kuroko give a soft sigh, and Kagami responded in his own little way by giving his boyfriend a gentle squeeze before returning his attention to the TV, just enjoying this…little domestic moment they were having while the snow continued to pour down in big white puffs. 

They stayed like that for a little while, until Kagami noticed that Kuroko's breathing had gone deep and even. He tilted his head to look at his boyfriend, who was still cuddled against his chest, his eyes now closed, his expression peaceful. That was…almost painfully cute. 

"Nap time, huh?" Kagami murmured, more to himself than anything. He kissed the top of Kuroko's head and leaned back a little more on the couch before reaching for the remote and turning off the TV. Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea. They were already warm and comfortable here on the couch, and they had nothing to do and nowhere to be except together right here. A nap was sounding better and better the more he thought about it. 

Kagami nuzzled his face into Kuroko's soft, blue hair, closing his eyes as the scent of vanilla filled his senses, the smell making him feel even more calm and comfortable somehow. After they woke up, he'd get up, make dinner and maybe even afterward they'd return to this and watch the basketball game on TV. The snow had done him a favor and given him a warm, comfortable day with someone he cared about. 

Most people didn't like snow, but Kagami was starting to think he was starting to like it a little better.


End file.
